After Breaking Dawn
by bluerawks888
Summary: This story starts right after breaking dawn. It shows the life of the Cullens after the confrontation with the Volturi, with the inclusion of the development of Jacob and Renesmee relationship. As one would expect, the Volturi will be seeking revenge on the Cullens for the confrontation, but the question is how are they going to carry out their revenge? Will they succeed?


**1. Life Getting Back to Normal**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward..." I started in the midst of the kiss, trying to clear my head from Edward's distraction.

"Erhem?..." Edward responded but continue to kiss me along my neck.

"I would like continue with our charade, go to Dartmouth, now that everything is more or less settled..."

That caught Edward's attention. He moved his hands from my shoulders and cupped my face in his hands, looking at me straight in my eyes.

"Bella, are you sure? What about Renesmee? She is growing up fast! Don't you want to spent more time with her?" A questioning look in his eyes.

"There are still the weekends for me to do that. I will manage! Besides, you know that Charlie will start getting suspicious if we don't go to Dartmouth..."

"Bella, I will support you in anything that will help to give you a more complete human experience..." He said caressing my face.

"I know... and it will be better now that I can share these experiences with you... and that I have forever with you to do that."

"Yes. Forever." Edward agreed and continued with what he was doing before he got distracted. This time I happily obliged.

The next morning, together with Renesmee, we went back to the family's main house. I was surprised to see that Nahuel and Huilen were still there together with the rest of my family.

Edward perhaps being able to deduce my thinking from my expression, whisper in my ears.

"They stayed as they wanted to talk to us. Last night, Carlisle asked them for their help to get in contact with Nahuel's sisters so that he can get more information on female vampire-human hybrids. It will help Renesmee." I nodded.

" Huilen, Nahuel, we appreciate that you are willing to help us out with this!" Edward said.

"You are welcome, Edward" Huilen replied, smiling.

'We more than happy to be able to help!" added Nahuel, "But, Bella, actually we waited for you because I have a burning question...". I thought I could detect a bit of hesitant in his voice.

I nodded and smiled, encouraging him to go on

"Wha...What makes you willing to risk your life to give birth to Renesmee?

I could understand where he was coming from. He could not understand why his mother would risk her life to give birth to a monster who she knows will kill her, his own mother.

"Nahuel, I just know that Renesmee will be something special, something I could not give up for, not for anything, not even my life. It is something that is part Edward and me, a proof, an evidence of our love." Edward gave me a hug at these words.

"Your mum loves you Nahuel, loves you so much that she is willing to risk her life for you. So don't blame yourself Nahuel, your mum had known her death is inevitable and love you too much to blame you. Live your life to the fullest, be happy every day, this is what she would want from you..."

Nahuel nodded and his eyes were sad and a bit puffy, the patch of skin between his eyebrows were furrowed, and his mouth was stretch in to a thin straight line. He was definitely holding back a multitude of emotions.

Huilen gave Nahuel a hug and small squeeze on his hands. Huilen then stood up.

"I think we had better go. We will search out Nahuel's sisters and contact you Carlisle!" Huilen assured Carlisle. Carlisle nodded appreciatively and gave his thanks.

"Bye Nahuel, Huilen. I am really grateful for your help." Renesmee who have been laying quietly in Bella's arms thus far said softly. Nahuel took both Renesmee hands in his and smiled.

"You are welcome. I am really glad to be able to meet another person like myself and my sisters. See you again soon, Nessie."

"Yes, but hopefully not for decades..." Jacob muttered under his breath, obviously forgetting that he is in a room for of vampires with super hearing. Nahuel ignored his words and I held back a laugh.

With that Nahuel and Huilen went off and it was just us, the Cullen, left in the mansion. However, this is not for long as after a few minutes the doorbell rang.

"It's Charlie" Edward said.

I opened the door and gave Charlie a hug.

"Bella, you have not been down to my place for weeks! Renesmess, how are you?"

Renesmee gave Charlie a hug and a smile.

"Bella, Edward, how is everything going for you? School is starting soon? Are you prepared yet? I understand Alice and Jasper are going to Dartmouth too?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Charlie" Edward replied, "We have actually bought a house in Hanover, New Hampshire already."

"I found a job there too, so we will all be moving over there. Esme will be able to take care of Renesmee while they are away at school" Carlisle assured Charlie.

Charlie nodded.

"It is good to be able to spent the time with you all this past few months. But I guess Bella have to move on. Do visit during the holidays." Charlie darted a longing look at Renesmee and then at Bella.

"We will Charlie" Edward promised.

"You have better" Charlie said looking Edward firmly in his eyes. "Besides the college stuffs, I am here for another matter... I...me and Sue" Charlie started looking down at the floor, stuttering and becoming a bit red in his face.

I could guessed what Charlie wanted to announce.

"Dad! You are marrying Sue!" I exclaimed.

Charlie nodded in affirmative and gave a slight bashful smile, his face a very deep shade of red from blushing.

I gave him a big hug. "Congratulations Dad!" Renesmee gave Charlie a hug too.

"Congratulations Charlie!" Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens congratulated Charlie.

Charlie muttered out a simple thanks. He was obviously in joy as he had this huge big smile plastered on his face now.

"Charlie! You must let me plan your wedding!" Alice exclaimed, giving Charlie a hug.

"I don't know Alice, I am not sure whether Sue will like that...'

"Oh, she will love it, I assure you! I will call her now!" Alice took her hand-phone from her pocket and started dialing.

"Yes! Settled!" Alice confirmed, putting away her hand-phone, "Sue has no problem with me planning the wedding! Lets hold it at our place too!"

"Dad, we should hold it before we go off to Hanover!" I said.

Charlie nodded "Yes! Me and Sue will love that"

Edward was obviously thrilled at my happiness as he held me close in his arms and gave me a slight affectionate kiss on the cheeks.

I am confident that Charlie and Sue will be as blissful as me and Edward, if not even more. Charlie definitely deserves a happy life after all that he had went through.

*Please Comment and Review!* =)


End file.
